


Jekyll's batshit bride

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn
Genre: Lisa is a Badass, Multi, Polyamorous Relationships, Sorry Not Sorry, This is a crack fic, Wedding reception with a twist, What Have I Done, don't mess with lisa carew, hyde gets his ass kicked, hyde wants to ruin the wedding, lisa is having none of it, or her dad for that matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Jekyll confesses to Lisa and Utterson the truth about Hyde. They decide to deal with it accordingly. And when Hyde comes out during their wedding, Lisa shows him what happens to people who ruin her special day.





	Jekyll's batshit bride

_“-Could we begiiiiin again?”_, Lisa sang sadly. _“Once upon a dreee-”_

“Alright, alright, I will tell you, but stop!!!”, he groaned.

Lisa and John exchanged a victorious look.

“Don’t get smug”, Jekyll muttered, “You’ll hate me after this.”

Lisa took his hand and said: “Henry, I could never hate you.”

John nodded: “Neither could I.”

Jekyll smiled bitterly. “You’ll change your mind soon”, he promised.

…

When he had finished his explanation, the lab was filled with awkward silence.

Finally Lisa cleared her throat: “Alright … so it’s this way now. Guess we’ll just have to deal with it. No point in running away from it.”

Jekyll looked up. “You’re not turning me in?”

“No.”

“Don’t you hate me?”

Both of them shook their heads.

His eyes filled with tears. “But … but … Hyde … _I_ did all these horrible things … I’m a monster!”

“No, you’re not. Don’t call yourself a monster. Those bastard board members had it coming. It’s their fault you had to do this to yourself”, Utterson protested.

Jekyll bit his lip. How could John be so convinced of that?

“He’s right. You’re not a monster”, Lisa said gently and wiped the tears from his eyes. “From the start I knew that you’re not like the others. That’s why I fell for you. I love you. I don’t care, if you have Hyde. You’re you and Hyde is himself. Maybe he’s frustrated, because you try so hard to get rid of him. Perhaps if you respected him and treated him like a person, he would at least be a little less mean to you.”

Jekyll’s eyes widened. He had never seen it that way. Once again, his fiancée was the person who understood. However-

“But … do you still want to marry me? Even though you know that I could do unspeakable things to you as Hyde?”

“Yes. Don’t worry about me. I’m confident that I can handle him.”

“We need a plan, though”, John agreed, “What do we do about Hyde? How do we deal with him for now?”

Lisa’s face darkened. “We do it Carew Style.”

…

The wedding was the happiest day in both Henry’s and Lisa’s life.

They were finally married.

And now came the dance after the ceremony.

“Mrs. Jekyll, may I have this dance?”

“Dr. Jekyll, you may have every dance!”

John was talking to Danvers Carew, who had of course been put into the picture as well (”I would turn you in, but those twats deserved it”), conversing about whatever.

Lisa didn’t care.

She was dancing in her new husband’s arms and everything was sunshine and rainbows, as usual, when a woman gets to marry the guy they love.

Anyway, they were waltzing happily, when suddenly Henry tensed up and let go.

Something was wrong and John and Lisa noticed it immediately.

“Henry? What is it?”, he asked in concern.

Jekyll groaned something in his ear and the lawyer’s eyes widened.

“Oh crap!”

“Get me out of here!”, the doctor gasped, “This can’t be happening! Not on our wedding day-”

The rest was drowned out in pained screaming.

Lisa, John and - everyone, really - watched in horror, as Jekyll slowly and painfully transformed into his evil self. Although it could be safely said, that Lisa, her father and John were the calmest people in the room - as you would expect from someone who knows the truth.

Hyde wasted no time in taking the new wife hostage and making the ordinary evil threats of killing her, should anyone do something.

What he didn’t account for though, was that Lisa was not only not scared - she was pissed off beyond mortal comprehension.

Before anyone knew what was happening, she had elbowed him in the stomach, tripped him and was pinning him down, twisting his arm over his back.

It was a pretty hilarious and preposterous sight, how the petite woman was pinning down such a huge guy, but it was really happening.

He was sputtering profanities, but immediately fell silent, when she held a knife to his throat.

“So you’re the creep, who’s screwing with my husband, huh?”, she snarled angrily, “And on top of that you have the nerve to ruin my special day? You must be fucking suicidal!”

“LET GO OF ME, YOU CRAZY BITCH!!!”

“DAFUQ DID YOU JUST CALL ME?! A CRAZY BITCH??? YOU FUCKING KILLED PEOPLE, YOU PSYCHO!!! NOW GIVE HENRY BACK!!! GIVE MY HUSBAND BACK!!! OR ELSE!!!”

“THERE IS NO MORE JEKYLL! THERE IS ONLY HYDE!!!”

“YOU’RE LYING!!! NOW GIVE HIM BACK!!! OR I WILL SHOW YOU NOT TO MESS WITH LISA CAREW!!!”

Danvers Carew applauded. “That is my daughter! Give it to him, Lisa! Destroy him!”

Lisa shrugged. “I can’t, he’s still kind of my husband.”

“HAH!!!”

“DON’T GET SMUG, YOU ARSEHOLE!!! I CAN STILL CRUSH YOUR FUCKING BALLS!!! I’M SURE HENRY WILL FORGIVE ME, IF I TELL HIM I WAS ACTING IN SELF-DEFENSE! NOW GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE! HIM! BAAAAAACK!!!”

Hyde growled something that sounded suspiciously like: “Fuck you!”

Lisa’s rage intensified and she twisted his arm, until it almost broke and he screamed in pain. “YOU’RE FUCKING WITH THE WRONG BITCH HERE!!! YOU RUINED MY WEDDING DAY AND NOW YOU’RE GONNA PAAAAAYYYY!!! GIVE ME MY HUSBAND BACK, IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!!!”

John spoke up: “Give him back. We know he’s in there. And that’s your luck, because otherwise we would fucking kill you. Lisa could easily snap your neck. As for me, I have a gun and a sword cane and I’m not afraid to use either.”

His tone was levelled and dangerously calm.

Hyde growled something under his breath, then he began to shrink and turn back into the more shapely form of Henry Jekyll.

“Henry?”, Lisa inquired softly.

“It’s me”, he whispered back. “Can you please let go, my crazy angel?”

She let go of his arm. Then she and John proceeded to help him get up.

“Are you alright, Henry?”, John asked worriedly.

Jekyll smiled back. “I am now. Thanks to the both of you.”

“Sure, you mad scientist”, John replied with a broad grin.

“Anytime, my love”, Lisa said sweetly.

“Wh-what - WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!”

They turned around to see a corpsely pale Simon Stride staring at them, as if they were some kind of freakshow.

“You … you monster!”, he choked out and pointed at Jekyll, “You freak! You crime against nature, you danger against society! You … You …”

“Go on!”, Lisa interrupted him with a hiss, “Keep insulting my husband! I dare you, you self-absorbed twit!”

The arsehole secretary now proceeded to gape at her. “And you … who the hell are you?! A crazy fury like that isn’t my Lisa!”

“She never was _your _Lisa to begin with!”, Henry snarled and wrapped his arms around his wife possessively.

Lisa glowered at him. “And what did you expect? That my talk about not being weak, obedient and sweet was just a woman’s rambling? Well, have I got news for you - you’re wrong! Henry accepted that and that’s why he’s my husband and not you! Besides, he’s the cutest thing in existence.”

Jekyll grinned. “And you’re the hottest woman in the entire Empire, especially when you get badass like this!”

“Oh, you cheeky devil!”, she giggled.

“YOU’RE BOTH MONSTERS!!!”, Stride shrieked.

Now it was Danvers Carew’s turn to be pissed.

“Dafuq did you just say about my daughter and son-in-law?!”, he snarled. Then he attacked.

John - who had left them for a bit to call the coach - joined them again, to inform the bride couple, that the coach was there and Lucy was waiting for them.

The doctor smiled happily. “Well then, my dear angel! Allow me to sweep you off your feet!” 

Then he swept her up in his arms. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Her father spoke up again. “Henry - you better treat my daughter like a queen!”, he said, while strangling Stride.

Henry laughed: “Oh no! I will treat her like the goddess she is!”

Then he carried his wife off.

…

“How was the wedding?”, Lucy asked curiously, as the coach drove further and further away from the church.

Jekyll sighed: “It was wonderful, until Hyde ruined everything.”

John smirked: “But it was totally worth it to see Lisa turn into a total badass! She almost broke Hyde’s arm, yelled at him and held a knife to his throat, until he backed out. Then Sir Carew choked Stride and it was all priceless.”

“In a church?!”, the prostitute asked incredulously.

The other three nodded.

“And you actually managed to overpower Mr. Hyde?”

“Yup”, Lisa said, “I was trained in combat ever since I was small. It wasn’t that hard.”

Lucy pouted. “I wish I had seen it.”

For a minute, everyone was quiet, as the coach drove on.

Then Lisa spoke up, turning to John and Lucy. “Sooo … now that you know just how crazy the two of us are … are you still in for a polyamorous relationship?”

“Of course”, Lucy smiled, “After all, I have you now to protect me.”

“And I will be the voice of reason between all of your madness”, John joked and everyone laughed.

Jekyll stopped laughing, when he felt Hyde stir inside him.

_“Your wife is mad!”_

_Guess you two have that in common_, he thought back drily.

_“I like her!”_

Oh no.

_“I think I could get used to this!”_

Jekyll smiled crookedly. 

_Just remember today, should you ever feel the urge to tick off Lisa Jekyll._


End file.
